Rise to Chaos
by kickass222urmom
Summary: What events caused Discord to become the Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos? Why did he try to plunge Equestria into eternal Chaos? This story is told from his point of view, back when Equestria was young and new. A short one shot, written in a unique way.


**A one-shot, by Kickass222urmom**

**(I deleted the story, so I had to re upload it)**

**Well, this is a side project I've been working on. It was inspired by the song, 'I remember' by Metajoker1844 on Youtube.**

**http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=FQB0WPu2KV0**

**So, please tell me what you think. I worked pretty hard on this.**

**Also, to the readers of 'Living the Dream:Love Conquers all, right?' I may or may not update it today.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rise to Chaos:**

_Really? You want to know about my life? Oh, you just want to know how I became the way I am. Very well then, I'll tell you the tale of how I, Discord, became the Spirit of disharmony and Chaos. This tale I'm about to tell you takes place eons ago, back when the world was young and new, back when I was young and in love. You see, I wasn't always like this. Back then, I was very different, very very different. My name wasn't even Discord, it was Peace. Ironic, I know. Before I begin telling you my tale, you must know something. Celestia and I use to be friends, the best of friends to speak. Back before she became a Princess, back before there even was a Equestria. We where __inseparable, always working together to set up the new world. All of that changed in one day. Now, to begin our little tale, I'll skip all of that boring stuff and get straight to the good stuff. What? You want to hear the boring stuff? Fine, but I'm skipping most of it. _

_So, let us began, shall we?_

* * *

><p>Back then, all those centuries ago, this world wasn't the way it is now. You see, it was chaos, ponies fighting just to survive another day. So many misdeeds where committed on a daily basis. It was a world that I would be proud of, but back then, I was naive. I wanted to fix it, make it better. So did my friend, Celestia, and her sister Luna. We were all different from the rest of the world. We all had powers that far surpassed all the others, making us superior to all. But, we only wanted peace and order, not domination.<p>

Since we had all been friends for years before this, we decided to put our powers together and try to fix the world. Well, we did, but at a cost. The spell we used also caused all three of us to become immortal. Some would welcome this, but we took it as a curse. I was effect the most by it thought, I was transformed into what you see today. Luckily, my friendship with Celestia wasn't affected.

With this new world we had created, we soon realized it needed a leader. I nominated Celestia, who accepted.

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself, I almost forgot to tell you about the months before she became a Princess.

* * *

><p>After we had created this new and happier world, we had had a celebration. At this celebration, I danced with Celestia. During this dance, we talked and had a good time, but also, the feelings I had for her grew.<p>

I began to fall in love with the beautiful Alicorn, but I never would have told her. I wanted her to be mine, but I also wanted to remain friends. This caused problems within my mind, making me think differently of her, forming new feelings.

Now, to tell you about the day that we was walking through a beautiful meadow, full of beautiful flowers and plants. Three months before she became the Princess of Equestria.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha!" Celestia laughed as we rolled down the small hill together.<p>

We rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hill and she jumped in, a triumphant smile on her face, "AHA! I told you I could beat you Peace!"

I laughed as I stood, standing above her with my thin body, "Oh come on Celestia, you know you only won because you used your wings to throw me off guard."

She smirked and spread her wings, "Now, why would I do that? I don't have to use my wings to win against you."

I crossed my arms, "Rematch. Right here. Right now."

Her horn glowed brightly and she grinned, "Your on Peace." She jumped up, using her wings to launch herself, and into me.

I laughed as we hit the ground and I held her front legs off of me, "There you go with the wings again Celestia."

She chuckled happily and pulled her front legs out of my grasped and pinned me to the ground, "So, you never said anything about not using them."

I slid out from under her and tackled her from the side, "No, but I thought you would get my message."

She twisted her body and used her hind legs to push me off of her, making me stumble back, "Well, I didn't. So, I guess I'm going to win again."

I laughed and jumped on her, wrapping my arms around her neck in a gentle head lock, "Oh Celestia, you shouldn't let your guard down."

She pulled back and throw me over her shoulder, slamming me to the ground. She then placed her hoof on my chest and held a hoof in the air, "I am victorious yet again!"

I chuckled and moved her hoof off of my chest, "Yes, this time. I'll get you next time, that I can promise you."

She grinned and held a hoof out to me, "Is that so Peace?"

I took her hoof and allowed her to help me stand, "Oh yes, I won't go easy next time."

She shook her head and laughed, "Oh come now Peace, we both know that was your best." She said as she put her hoof on my hand, "Now come, I think we should get back to Luna. She must be worried sick, we did leave her alone after all."

I nodded and smiled, "I agree."

* * *

><p>Ahhh, we had many moments like that one. Each one more wonderful than the last. She didn't know this, but each time caused me to love her more. How could I not? She was beautiful and kind, never saying a fowl thing to me or anypony for that matter.<p>

Now, I think I should tell you about an important event, three days before she became Princess.

* * *

><p>"You see that, Peace?" Celestia said pointing at the castle that had just been build, "That is going to be the castle that I'm going to rule in."<p>

I smiled and looked at the magnificent castle that stood in front of us, "Its a beautiful piece of work, perfect for you to rule over Equestria in."

She smiled proudly, "Thank you Peace. You know that I couldn't have done any of this without your help, right?"

I shook my head, "Oh no Celestia, you could have done all of this with out me. I only helped a little."

She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, "Really? Is that what you think? Peace, I couldn't have done this without you being by my side. Without you, me and Luna would still be living in that cave back in that forest. You came along and showed us that there was more to life than just trying to survive. You showed us so much, you brought us together to create this peaceful world. We needed you, I still need you."

Her words surprised me, I hadn't known she thought so highly of me. As I began to reply, her sister, Luna, walked up behind us, "This castle, its so large and beautiful."

Celestia took her eyes off me and turned to her sister, "I know, the builders really out did themselves this time."

Luna nodded, a smile forming on her face, "Sister, I've come up with a great idea."

Celestia and I turned to her, "What have you come up with?"

She smiled proudly, "A new way to talk. It will be called, 'The Royal voice' where we use 'we' instead of 'I' and talk like someone else."

Celestia put her hoof to her chin, "We'll have to see sister."

I had a thought. Right now would be the best time to tell her my feelings for her. I held up my hand, "Ummmm Celestia, I have to tell you something."

She turned to me and smiled, "Yes Peace?"

I cleared my throat, "Yes, well.. Celestia will..."

A group of ponies walked up, all holding papers, "We need Celestia to come with us. We're going to start to talk about the ceremony in a few days."

She nodded, "I'm coming." She turned to me and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Peace, you can tell me later."

I put on a happy smile, "Sure, later."

* * *

><p>There was so many moments like this one after we had decided on her becoming Princess. Every time we was talking or having fun, we was interrupted. I began to regret nominating her to become Princess. It was ruining our friendship in more ways than one.<p>

After a month of her being Princess, I began to feel a change in our relationship. She was having less and less time for me. She no longer wanted to spend time with me outside of the castle, and I wasn't allowed in after a while. One day though, I decided it was time. I thought if I waited to long, I would completely lose her.

* * *

><p>I walked up to the palace gates, holding freshly picked roses in my hands.<p>

As I walked up the gate, two guards stopped me, "Halt! What is your business inside the Palace?"

I smiled and twirled, showing off myself, "Don't you remember me? I use to come here everyday to see the Princess. Today, I have a important matter to ask the Princess."

The two guards looked at each other than him, "Well, go on in. But if we hear that you caused any kind of trouble, you'll be sorry."

I laughed and walked past them, "I wouldn't dream of causing trouble."

I made my way down the walkway and into the marvelous Palace. I quickly made my way up to her throne room. Upon entering, I saw her talking to one of the ponies from the village. I mustered up my courage and walked up, "Celestia..."

She held up a hoof, "One second, I'm talking to somepony." She said as she continued to talk to the villager.

I sighed and stood there, holding the roses behind my back.

She finally turned back to me and put on her nicest smile she could, "What do you need Peace?"

I gulped, feeling sweat on my face, "Well, I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time."

She held up her hoof, "Let us talk in my room, I have to get a scroll from there."

I nodded, "Okay."

She lead me to a door and into her room. She walked over to a desk and started shifting through the pile of scrolls, "Now you can tell me what you was trying to say."

I took a deep breath, "Celestia, we've been friends ever since we was young, before I looked like this, and I've wanted, no needed to ask you something."

She turned and looked at me, "Alright, just tell me what it is." She said, sounding annoyed.

I could feel the sweat rolling down my face and chest, "Will... will you go with me?"

Her eyes widened in shock and confusion.

I continued, not wanting to lose my courage, "I've fallen in love with you over the years. I've always looked to you when I needed help. I trust you more than anypony, I would lay down my life for you."

She looked around and then at me, "Peace..." She then looked down, "I'm sorry."

A tear formed in my eyes, "Why are you sorry Celestia?"

She looked up, a look of sorrow on her face, "I don't feel the same way about you. I've always thought of you as a brother and friend. Never as a lover. On top of that, I don't have time for a relationship."

Tears rolled down my face, "You don't?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't. I can't go with you, I'm a Princess. I can't be in a relationship with you." She looked down again, "And I'm sorry to say, but I wouldn't want to anyway. I only view you as a friend."

I dropped the roses that I held so tightly in my hands. They hit the floor and scattered.

She walked past me, holding a few scrolls, "I'm sorry. But you can see yourself out. I still want to be friends thought." She walked out of the room and closed the door.

I went down to my knees, trying to hold back the sobs as my heart was being shredded in my chest. I reached down and picked up a rose, the torn cutting my finger. I didn't care, the only thing on my mind was Celestia and the love that never would be.

* * *

><p>After that, I went out on my own. Roaming the country sides, my sadness and pain slowly turning to hatred. We had been friends for years, and yet, she still doesn't see me in the way I see her.<p>

On my travels, I saw many happy couples and events. This just filled me with more hatred and rage at see others enjoying what I couldn't. I wanted the pain to go away, but I couldn't think of a way to get rid of it.

Well, over time, my mental state began to slip, causing me to have moments where I went on a rampage. After a year of this, I began to understand it. I learned to control it and use it at my own will. At this time, I didn't care for others, just my self. I soon changed my name from Peace to Discord. It was so much more fitting.

I began causing chaos in every way possible, enjoying the suffering of others and watching my masterpieces at work. I turned entire towns into nothing but chaos.

This soon attracted the attention of the Princesses. They requested my presents and I came. After a heated debate, I vowed I would turn Equestria back to the way it was before. When Celestia asked why, I just looked at her coldly and said, 'Because of you.'

After that, I turned the Palace into a playground for chaos. So much suffering, and I was enjoying it all.

Unknown to me at the time, the Princesses had created something they called, 'The elements of harmony'. Those elements of harmony was powerful enough to do almost anything, but I underestimated them. The Princesses used them to entomb me in stone.

Before I was hit by the elements powers, I put my right hand on my chest and held up my left one. I tilted my head back a little and yelled, 'I'll be back Celestia, to show you the pain you put me through'.

I was entombed in that statue for eons, fully concise. I thought about all the time we had spent together. I couldn't wait to get out, I was going to show her the true pain she had put me through.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it, my rise to chaos. Put as simple as I could for all of you simple minded ponies.<br>I still wonder though, what if those six ponies hadn't entombed in this stone again. Could I have completed my plan? I thought about it for centuries, and I never got to try it.  
>My plan? Well, I guess I could tell you. My plan, oh what a magnificent plan it was. I was going to cause chaos all over Equestria, but that wasn't all. I was then going to remove it all and appear before the Princess herself. I was going to show her a flash back of all the pain she had caused me, showing her my true feelings over the years. That would have hopefully shown her that I truly loved her.<br>Well, that plan didn't go as planned. And now there's no chance I could redeem myself for her. She will never love me, or like me for that matter.  
><em>_Now, its time I go back to planning. I have eons before I can release myself from this prison of stone, and I want my next release to be __spectacular!  
>Farewell my little ponies!<em>

**So, how was it?**

**How did I do? I enjoyed writing it.**

**Remember to R&R. I'm eager to read some reviews on this.**


End file.
